


Time Alone

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Edging, Masturbation, Other, Self-Admiration, Self-Indulgent, Sneaking Out, Solitude, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched heist, Chrollo needs some time to decompress, and ah… It's so beautiful tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

Shalnark was the only one to wake when the comforting, warm blanket of aura drew back. He blinked open his eyes and sat up a bit. Chrollo stood near a broken window, staring up at the night sky littered with star clusters. Upon sensing movement, Chrollo looked over their shoulder and gave Shalnark a small smile. They brought a finger to their lips and then pointed the digit towards the outside. Nothing to worry about, truly. They would still be nearby.

Shalnark let the thoughts weigh his sleepy mind. Finally, he made an ‘okay’ sign with his hand and laid back down. Chrollo’s smile widened briefly, and they exited out of the building.

They needed some fresh air.

The view was even better outside. Chrollo smiled skyward and sighed through their nose, admiring the unfiltered beauty of the night sky. They reached up, tracing constellations with their finger, before lowering it back down. They had all the time in the world to admire the sky. Or at least, they wanted to believe. 

They sat down gracefully and leaned their head back, admiring the sky for a few minutes as they collected their thoughts. Today had been a rough day. Their heist was interrupted when their target burst into the room with armed men. The fight was difficult if only because of the space allotted to Chrollo and the other Troupe members. Everyone made it out with their fair share of wounds, but no one was directly shot. Good.

Otherwise, there would have been hell to pay.

But the battle was thrilling in its own sense. Chrollo was rarely interested in, let alone engaged by, combat, so this was an interesting turn. Trying to navigate through the twisting, dodging bodies, how to use their nen defensively, making sure the others were okay, the stinging closeness of a bullet gazing their skin. Ah. There it was.

Chrollo felt the warmth recollect in their stomach. They knew they had felt something before, and this just proved it. They spread their legs and tilted their head slightly, staring down at the bulge forming at the front of their pants. Being turned on by danger… How typical of their station. Chrollo exhaled slowly through their nose as they brought a hand between their legs.

They took in a small breath. The touch was slow but heavy. They weighed down their fingers as they slowly stroked against the bulge. They kept their fingers straight and flat, admiring the paleness of their own skin in the starlight. It was strangely romantic, but it was a self-love. This entire thing was. Chrollo chuckled softly, lips pressed together. They liked that. A very quiet moan parted their lips again, and they curled their fingers, brushing their knuckles against the bulge now. A bolt of pleasure spiked down their front and caused their stomach to flip and flutter. Chrollo lifted their hips and bit down on their bottom lip. This was good but not enough.

They undid their belt carefully and lifted their hips higher, pulling the jeans down their wide hips, revealing the bottom half of their high cut leotard. Their poor cock was confined to the fabric. Chrollo settled their rump down again and repeated the actions. This time, the bolts of pleasure and the swirling-flipping of their stomach were more constant. Yes… So good. This was better by leaps and bounds. It tested their own willpower. Would they give in or would they keep teasing before finally wanting the full connection? Ah, yes. Even Danchou needed to practice their discipline.

Chrollo brought their free hand to their mouth as a breathy huff escaped. It was almost a moan, almost, but they wanted to stifle it just in case. No reason to get anyone here to interrupt. It was only when their inner thighs trembled and flexed did Chrollo finally decide to stop the foreplay. They needed this release, so badly. It would surely be worth it.

They hooked their fingers under the groin region of the bodysuit and tugged it aside. Their cock sprang free fully erect (and with a slight tilt to the left). Their sac was heavy but soft. Chrollo waited a moment, watching their cock twitch once with need before finally giving in. 

They brought a hand to their mouth, spit into their palm, and wrapped their fingers around the shaft. They raised the index finger and brushed their knuckle against the glans. Chrollo sighed, squirming their hips as they began. They turned their hand inward on every upward stroke and back on every down. Every now and again, they lowered their hand flat, thumb and index finger still circled around the base when they squeezed. It was so hard not to moan, but they always managed.

Every sound had been reduced to shuddering exhales from their open mouth. Their free hand gripped at the grass to their side, and at some point, it reached up and back, scratching at the worn brick of the warehouse. Chrollo stroked hard and fast but always tapered off. It grew harder and harder to pull away. Their working hand trembled as the lust shook their body. Sloppy strings of pre-cum dripped over the tip and down their shaft. Chrollo chuckled then. They squeezed all the way up to the tip and pressed their thumb against the corona. More of their pre-release slipped from the tip. The Troupe leader let out a low noise in their throat. Ah, they couldn’t hold back anymore.

They leaned their head back, staring up at the stars as they pumped their hand. The sound of their stroking was lewd and there was no way to prevent it. The heat was building up again, hot and angry, and it spread so quickly through their body. They let it. Chrollo went straight into the fire, into the white hot bliss that brought with it a wracking pleasure that spared them in no form.

They came in crashing waves of finality. Long, messy ropes of cum dirtied their fingers, their fingers, and a couple of other things. They would worry about all of that soon. Right now, their mind and thoughts were so blissfully spotty. They opened their eyes and observed. Their hand slowed over their hot skin. They trembled with every lasting stroke. Their cum was thick, a good sign, and they bit their lip as they pondered the taste. They’ve been good with their diet lately. They hope it reflected.

Their left hand moved from their shoulder to their thigh, scratching against the skin as they drew their cum soiled hand away. Chrollo licked their lips before closing their eyes. The taste was familiar, yes. They knew it so well by now, but there was a hint of sweetness in every other flick of their tongue. Aah, they liked this. They stored their recent diet in the back of their mind. It paid off very well. They moved the clean hand over to their oversensitive cock, running their nail down the length as they cleaned off their hand, Chrollo swallowed down noises and cum, trying to keep quiet.

Their pleasure was only relayed in shudders and exaggerated huffs of breath. This was truly a reward after a tough night.

They licked their lips when they were done, fingers free of their essence though damp. Chrollo lowered their hand to their stomach, moved their other to their leg, and stared up at the sky as they cooled down. The stars were still beautiful, and the moon had finally peaked into view. The building next door still blocked it off some, but Chrollo was okay with that. This view, from where they sat, was perfect.

A handful of minutes passed before they redressed and stood up again. Ah, they had some noticeable cum stains here and there, but it was nothing they couldn’t clean out. They glanced over their shoulder towards the warehouse before staring forward and taking off again. They would go clean up and come right back. It was their own time out while the others were sleep. They basked in the solitude and gladly took their time.

After all, they needed the air.

 


End file.
